scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jackzan (1999)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney's 1999 animated Film Tarzan. Cast: * Baby Tarzan - Baby Jack (Samurai Jack) * Young Tarzan - Young Jack (Samurai Jack) * Adult Tarzan - Adult Jack (Samurai Jack) * Jane Porter - Ashi (Samurai Jack) * Professor Q. Porter - Captain Neweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Clayton - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Kala - Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: the Movie) * Kerchak - Makuu (The Lion Guard) * Young Terk - Filly Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Adult Terk - Adult Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Kala and Kerchak's Baby - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Flynt - E.B. (Hop) * Mungo - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Tarzan's Parents - The Emperor and Empress (Samurai Jack) * Young Tantor - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book) * Adult Tantor - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who!) * Gorillas - Pinatas (Viva Piñata) * The Baby Baboon - himself * The Baboons - themselves * Ship's Captain - Captain K'Nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Sabor - Killer Panther) Scenes Index: * Jackzan (1999) Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Two Worlds" * Jackzan (1999) Part 2 - Tempest Shadow Finds Jack/Killer Panther Attacks! * Jackzan (1999) Part 3 - Tempest Shadow Return/"You Will Be in My Heart" * Jackzan (1999) Part 4 - Could If You Keep/Elephant Hair * Jackzan (1999) Part 5 - Elephant Stampede/"Son of Man" * Jackzan (1999) Part 6 - Jack and Makuu Vs. Killer Panther * Jackzan (1999) Part 7 - Percival C. McLeach, Captain Neweyes & Ashi in the Jungle * Jackzan (1999) Part 9 - Ashi Chased by the Baboons * Jackzan (1999) Part 10 - Jack Meets Ashi * Jackzan (1999) Part 11 - "Trashin' the Camp"/Jack the Samurai * Jackzan (1999) Part 12 - Percival C. McLeach's Announcement/Jack to the Jungle * Jackzan (1999) Part 13 - "Strangers Like Me" * Jackzan (1999) Part 14 - Going To China/Rainbow Dash and Horton gets Makuu out of the Way * Jackzan (1999) Part 15 - Jack Leads Ashi, Captain Neweyes and McLeach to the Pinatas * Jackzan (1999) Part 16 - Tempest Shadow Shows Jack to the Past/Rainbow Dash and Horton misses Jack * Jackzan (1999) Part 17 - Percival C. McLeach Betrays Jack, Ashi and Captain Neweyes * Jackzan (1999) Part 18 - Rainbow Dash and Horton to the Rescue * Jackzan (1999) Part 19 - Percival C. McLeach Attacks the Pinatas * Jackzan (1999) Part 20 - The Final Battle * Jackzan (1999) Part 21 - Ashi Stays/Finale "(Two Worlds; Reprise)" * Jackzan (1999) Part 22 - End Credits Movies Used: * Tarzan (1999) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * Samurai Jack * We're Back! A Dinosaur Story (1993) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * My Little Pony: the Movie * The Lion Guard * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2 * Hop * The Princess and the Frog * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * Viva Piñata! * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Garfield Gallery: Baby Jack.png|Baby Jack as Baby Tarzan Young Jack.jpg|Young Jack as Young Tarzan Samurai-jack-samurai-jack-5.jpg|Adult Jack as Adult Tarzan Ashi (Samurai Jack).png|Ashi as Jane Porter Captain Neweyes.jpg|Captain Neweyes as Professor Q. Porter Percival-McLeach.png|Percival C. Mcleach as Clayton Tempest-shadow-my-little-pony-the-movie-2017-90.jpg|Tempest Shadow as Kala Makuu.jpg|Makuu as Kerchak Filly Rainbow Dash.png|Filly Rainbow Dash as Young Terk Rainbow Dash proud of Sludge S8E24.png|Rainbow Dash as Adult Terk Tod.png|Young Tod as Kala and Kerchak's Baby Hop e.b. you.jpeg|E.B. as Flynt Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis as Mungo 01535d35a4a517046d8965421f0ab247.jpg|Emperor and Empress as Tarzan's Parents Hathi Jr..png|Hathi Jr. as Young Tantor Horton1.preview.jpg|Horton the Elephant as Adult Tantor Viva-Piñata-SomosXbox.jpg|Pinatas as Gorillas Baby Baboon.png|Baby Baboon as Himself Baboons.jpg|Baboons as Themselves Captain K'nucklesImageA01.JPG|Captain K'nuckles as Ship's Captain The Killer Panther.jpg|Killer Panther as Sabor See Also: * Jackzan and Ashi (Preceded) Category:Davidchannel Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs Category:Tarzan Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoofs Category:Jackzan series Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs